What Kurt Wants
by vkdemon
Summary: Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result   threesome!  Klainofsky
1. Prologue

Title: What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt Blaine and Dave are the same year.

Pairing: Klainofsky, established Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex, drugs, threesome

Summary:: Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result = threesome!

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

AN: This was the fic for the winning bid of [info]traciamc on the [info]savethesouth charity. I've just finished my [info]piratebigbang fic and am eagerly awaiting the date when I can share it. This is overdue as is Billy Brown. I'm back writing on something other then the pbb.

College at NYU was turning out to be quite the party school. Kurt was in the theater department and all the young adults seemed to do was get drunk at the drama frat. Yes the drama boys had a fraternity. While most of the boys at NYU proper were straight, the entire college gay male population seemed to be either in the frat, or invited to the parties. While it was lovely to be around so many gay males and he never needed to worry about finding someone to run lines with him, there was one down side that was making his skin crawl. Everyone but Kurt was getting laid. His room mate was currently in an open relationship with a LaCrosse player and had a poster of the periodic table of sex positions that he would put a little star next to every one he had done.

He'd taken to heading to Blaine's single apartment every Tuesday and Thursday since his room mate seemed to continually be fucking those days. He always came irritated and Blaine, his wonderful boyfriend always managed to calm his ruffled feathers with gentle kisses to his cheeks and light brushes of guitar-callused fingers on his neck. Blaine would pull out his guitar and play Kurt whatever song he'd been working on and Kurt would happily listen to his charming boyfriend. Everything was perfect, yet somehow there was still this itching need down his spine that made him purposefully flaunt his drop-shoulder sweaters and tight jeans. He wanted more from Blaine. It had been almost two years and they still had yet to pass second base.

In the early days it have been shyness and innocence on both of their parts keeping them from moving forward. Kurt and Blaine had both assumed that they would move further when they were ready. Somehow this never came. They found themselves getting to the point where Blaine began to shyly kiss down Kurts neck, both of their cheeks pink and flushed, then he would undo the first threes buttons, or try to loosen Kurt's bow tie, or take off Kurt's fashionable sweater and Kurt would gasp in surprise. The gasp would cause Blaine to ask if Kurt was alright with this, to assure him they could stop. Kurt had nodded and then worried at his lip, suddenly unable to talk. Blaine would get more nervous and by that point the mood was lost and they would turn back to the movie, or T.V. , or radio, or homework or whatever they'd been doing and it wouldn't come up again until their next attempt to make-out.

Time and time again Kurt would find himself in the horrifying communal shower of his fraternity. Just because all the men were gay did not mean any of them kept better hygiene then the general male population, much to Kurt's consternation. He'd found a vaguely kinky thrill from carefully touching his soap slicked fingers down his manhood in a dirty bathroom that was usually filled with randy males. He'd been offered to have fun during the early months, before everyone branded him the frat prude. What would it have been like if he'd said yes? Kurt's long fingers curled under his balls, lightly petting the smooth waxed surface.

Maybe he could have brought Blaine, the man's usually tightly restrained curls falling wet and loose into his thick eyebrows. He would be kissing Kurt, both of their hearts thumping nervously as the other boys moved around them, reaching out to stroke their skin, squeeze flesh. Kurt would squirm and gasp against a wetness pressed at his entrance. Blaine would cling to him with face flushed and eyes innocently wide as the same treatment was given to him. Kurt panted, his head thrown back under the pulse of the shower-head. Two fingers slid in and out of his opening as he imagined the large muscled man behind him pressing inside as he kissed Blaine roughly, grabbing the thick curls and tilting him just where Kurt wanted. As he listened to Blaine get close to completion his teeth would sink into the tanned throat just over the thick tense tendon on the left side of his neck. Blaine would shoot for him with a wanton cry. The huge arms of the man behind him would pull Kurt back against him, filling him up past the point of completion. The thick arms would band around Kurt as the low soft voice cried out his name almost reverently. Kurt growled and shot against the dirty tile of the empty shower.

Kurt sighed, the power of the climax easing his muscles, even as his mind tensed. He really needed to seduce Blaine.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt, Blaine, and Dave are the same year.

Pairing: Klainofsky, established Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex, drugs, threesome

Summary:: Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result = threesome!

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

AN: This was the fic for the winning bid of traciamc on the savethesouth charity.

The Kurt Hummel Seduction Extraordinaire began with a scarf. It was a particularly beautiful scarf in soft burgundy cashmere with shoots of silver woven through it. He built his outfit with a 'lady in red' Moulin Rouge motif. Kurt could thing of no seduction better then Nicole Kidman as Satine. Even he was drawn toward her and he, as Lima and now New York knew, was very gay. He chose a tight form fitting button up shirt with asymmetrical black embroidery across his chest. His waist was cinched with a large black double belt that draped over his hips, pulling attention to his very tight black pants with a flirtatious little designer label over his left butt cheek. He had the barest splash of cat-eyes black eyeliner and red eyeshadow that gave him a seductive vibe even without him trying. He was dressed to be a man-killer. There was no way Blaine was going to be able to resist him tonight.

Kurt arrived before Blaine, living upstairs in the fraternity had it's advantages. He was given the wonderful opportunity to descend the staircase right as dapper Mr. Anderson was hanging up his coat. As soon as Blaine's huge brown eyes glanced up they were caught on the gorgeous figure. Kurt knew this was working as that delicious tongue darted over Blaine's lower lip. Perfect.

Blaine knew his boyfriend was one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. He'd known it since he'd sung with all of his heart for a bird and looked the very image of an angel on earth. This day, with Kurt coming down the stairs with bedroom eyes and pants that could only be painted on, Blaine was sure his boyfriend was the devil himself. He stood there gaping at the man, the beautiful, sinful, perfect boyfriend looking... wait where was Kurt looking? While Blaine had been looking over the tight press of the pants and the wide flair of Kurt's shoulders he'd neglected to see Kurt's eyes be drawn to the left, down toward the table of drinks. Who was he looking at?

Blaine searched, finding only one person it could be. The guy must have been someone's jock boyfriend, he was huge, towering head and shoulders over most of the drama majors. He looked vaguely familiar, but Blaine couldn't place the face. All he knew was this Greek statue of a man was holding the gaze of his boyfriend. Something about the aristocratic arch of perfectly formed eyebrows matched with cheeks that begged to be pinched tugged at his memory. It was important, so important that his boyfriend had utterly forgot who he was supposed to floating down that staircase for. Blaine straightened his simple black button-up dress shirt and strode forward to remind his boyfriend exactly who was his date.

He walked up the three stairs separating his boyfriend with the landing and took Kurt's hand. He placed the faintest of gentlemanly kisses on the soft pale digits before looking up through his sinfully long lashes to Kurt. Good, those bright blues were turned toward him once more.

"You look a vision my love." Blaine purred in his best dapper voice.

"This old thing?" Kurt teased in fake demur. "You like?" Kurt's eyes glanced away, over Blaine's admittedly low shoulder toward the hulk of a man.

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hands, turning it toward him for a deep passionate kiss. As they parted Blaine couldn't be more proud of the bright flush on Kurt's cheeks. "Look what you made me do with that outfit Kurt-darling."

"Good to know it's appreciated." Kurt walked with a step lighter then his usual cat grace. Oh he was definitely getting some tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt, Blaine, and Dave are the same year.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Klainofsky, established Klaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sex, drugs, threesome  
><strong>Summary:: <strong>Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result = threesome!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

Dave Karofsky didn't think he'd ever see Kurt again. Sure Lima was a small town and ever since he'd come out to his family his mom had attempted to give him the number of ever gay boy in the Tri-county area. He knew that Kurt went to his same school and knew Kurt was in the drama department. He also knew that this was the Drama Frat House. Despite the high likelihood that Kurt would attend this party he never truly believed that Kurt would come walking down that staircase like Scarlet O'Hara herself looking to be doted on by her mass of adoring suitors. Or...one adoring short hobbit suitor.

Kurt was at the bottom of the stairs now, talking away with his bushy eyebrowed boyfriend. Seriously how long had they been together now. Dave took a long drag of the beer in his hand, finishing off that bottle before grabbing another. Whatever Frat boy funded the party they had money to burn liquoring up his fat ass. Dave grimace at himself. He had to quit the negative self-talk. He'd been in therapy since Junior year of high school and it was still one of his toughest issues.

He was successful, a hockey player and a damned good one. He maintained a 3.9 GPA in his major of Structural Engineering. He was handsome, tall, broad, muscled and had just broken up with his second boyfriend since coming out. He was a catch...except he didn't feel like a catch when he saw them. Kurt and Blaine, like a salt and pepper shaker set that he didn't have a chance of being near. Dave set his beer down. He was so distracted watching the pair more onto the dance floor, those hips moving oh so close together, that he never saw the little pill dropped into the neck of his beer.

Blaine couldn't keep his hands off his boyfriend. Everything about Kurt screamed confidence and sexual power. It was strange, the sudden change from the shy hesitant boy in private, or the unaware sexual fashionista in public. This was a whole new type of Kurt and he loved it. What he didn't love was the way Kurt's eyes kept leaving his. Those eyes darted over his head, searching the mass of people. He knew what it was, it was blatant. He was searching for that man.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" Blaine cooed as he pet a hand over Kurt's tiny waist.

"Nothing."

"Who's that man you were looking at. You know you don't need to try to make me jealous. I know you're the hottest one here and every man would just bow down and lick your boots."

"That's … Blaine you're giving me ideas." Kurt's eyes glinted and Blaine was tempted to just drag him back up to his room and be Kurt's very eager slave. "Don't you recognize him?"

"Not really. Is he from your drama class? A tech crew?" Or some other menial labor job that Kurt would never lower himself to consider.

"It's Dave Karofsky. From McKinley. The boy that made me transfer and then started the Bully Whips." All Blaine heard was 'Dave Karofsky, the man who kissed Kurt first.' This would not stand.

"I'm getting us drinks." Blaine's voice was tight, but Kurt didn't seem to notice as he nodded and let Blaine leave out of the center of the dance. Blaine made a bee-line for the bar where Dave had last been sitting, watching Blaine's boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt, Blaine, and Dave are the same year.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Klainofsky, established Klaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sex, drugs, threesome  
>Much love to my darling beta Jarrad.<p>

What about his life constantly made him revolve around Kurt Hummel? In what former life did he piss off some grand entity that determined he should continually spin slowly around Hummel and all of the light that shimmered off him. Sometimes Dave wanted to just cut off that stream of emotions that flooded him each time Kurt's pale beautiful face came into view.

Dave's position at the bar gave him the perfect view of Kurt and Blaine. Yes he knew eyebrow's name, how could he not? The guy was primary in Kurt's life. Back when Dave had escorted Kurt to classes he'd been privy to overhear the boy's name on Kurt's lips as he chatted with his on the phone. He'd been invisible against the onslaught of Blaine on Kurt's world. Dave figured there was some cosmic justice in that. He'd held Kurt's attention before Blaine did... even if it had been his anger and rage that commanded Kurt's attention. Dave put the beer to his lips, taking a long drag. If only that attention hadn't been fear.

Suddenly that taste of beer was taken from his tongue and the cool glass snatched straight from his hand. Dave looked down to find dark brown eyes glaring at him as a large Adam's Apple bobbed, emptying his drink. Once the bottle was drained the former warbler slammed it down on the bar counter. "You have been watching my boyfriend."

Dave's arched eyebrow raised. If he didn't know better he'd think the diminutive former warbler was challenging him. Why? "And you've been dancing with him. You got a problem?"

"Kurt's mine. Keep your damned eyes off him."

"Oh yeah? Whatcha going to do if I don't?" Now Dave had years of meditation, therapy, and time to control his more aggressive tendencies. He'd learned plenty about himself. He still likes a good fight and he was still highly competitive.

"My name is Blaine Archibald Anderson, heir to the largest pharmaceutical company in the US. I will make you disappear." Looked like he'd found a kindred soul in Blaine.

"And that means shit to me?"

A smile pulled over Blaine's face. All of the perfect dapper image slid away, leaving an expression that chilled Dave's blood and tented his pants. Fuck he'd always though Bland was pretty derpy. He was always singing with those stupid overdone expressions back in the senior year of high school. He'd never imagined that man could be so... commanding.

"Good to see you understand. I have a man to show a good time. Farewell Mr. Karofsky."

Dave's eyes followed Blaine as he weaved through the crowd. No force in the world have ever been able to take his eyes from Kurt... until now. That challenge, the audacity all rolled together in the dense and compact form of Blaine Anderson suddenly had all of his attention.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt Blaine and Dave are the same year.

Pairing: Klainofsky, established Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex, drugs, threesome

Summary:: Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result = threesome!

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

AN: This was the fic for the winning bid of [info]traciamc on the [info]savethesouth charity. Thank you to my Beta Jarrad

Kurt loved being the center of attention. If there was one factor in Blaine and Kurt's relationship that was conflicting it was their need for the spotlight. Years together had brought them to reach a single conclusion: they shared the spotlight. The lithe bodies pulsed and wrapped together, Blaine's hands clutching Kurt's hips possessively with every roll of the music while Kurt's arms pressed light fingers teasingly along Blaine's throat. There was a promise on the dance floor, a unspoken intent that they would be willing and wanting to fall into each others arms and make passionate love. Except they didn't. Once the spotlight was gone...

Kurt sighed and extracted himself from Blaine's writhing body. He needed a moment to clear the beginning of his depressive thoughts. Tonight was not about replaying their relationship woes. This was about Kurt taking control of their joint sexuality and finally getting them both to a place of carnal bliss. With one apologetic kiss, he was gone, presumably toward the bathroom or other relatively quiet place. As he passed the bar, he could feel eyes on him. Kurt let his eyes slide to the side to subtly find out who was watching him. When he saw who it was, he couldn't resist flashing the former bully a flirty wink.

Dave licked his lips. Kurt winked at him. Holy crap! He grinned, his empty bottle left abandoned on the bar. If Kurt Hummel was flirting with him he'd be a damn fool not to give it a shot! He followed the thin figure, eventually finding himself in the cool air of the porch with Kurt. And there he was, prim and poise and that perfect ass just jutting right out begging to be pinched. Dave wanted to so badly. It must be the alcohol that got him this way. Dave couldn't be bothered to remember that he'd only had two beers, not near enough to induce the floating free sensation that brought him to speak.

"I want to be your slave, Kurt."

"Excuse me?" Kurt spun round.

Shit... shit no "I mean. I just adore you and you're ass is so damned tight and your boot... fuck I like those boots."

"Are you high?"

"No? You're just so hot. I'd do anything to get with you. Like anything. Please Fancy give me a chance. I'll get on my knees right now."


	6. Chapter 5

Title: What Kurt Wants future!Fic AU after Season 2 Kurt Blaine and Dave are the same year.

Pairing: Klainofsky, established Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sex, drugs, threesome

Summary:: Mix a sexually frustrated college age Kurt with a Dapper but unsatisfying boyfriend, a hunky out rival from the past and casual party drugs... result = threesome!

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this work of fiction. I do not own Glee.

AN: This was the fic for the winning bid of [info]traciamc on the [info]savethesouth charity. Thank you to my Beta Jarrad

"Prove it" Kurt had no idea what possessed him, but the blurted confession and the gorgeous hunk of man before him made him feel wild. "Get on your knees and show me."

To Kurt's great shock and awe, the huge jock did just that. He slumped down, not elegant like his lithe boyfriend would have been, but enthusiastic as Blaine only was while singing. Karofsky went straight for the prize, his mouth pressing kisses along the ridge of his pants. Kurt's breath gasped out of him. No one had ever just submitted to him. He and Blaine were like two blushing virgins. He didn't want to push or make the dapper gentleman uncomfortable and he worried the same was true for Blaine. They had kissed, they were experts at kissing and what brought the other to moan. They had even pressed their bodies together, with clothing on. But this was different. Kurt reached down, cupping the back of the brown head below him. Suddenly hazel eyes glanced up and Kurt couldn't care less about what was proper, or being shy and virginal. He knew what he wanted and right now it was this man attached to his dick.

Dave couldn't believe he was being given a chance. He nuzzled into the rapidly tightening pants. He'd practiced a few times, fell into bed with a few men thinking he'd never have a chance with Kurt. Who would want a fat meathead jock who used to torture you when you had a perfect rich boyfriend like Blaine? He looked up and the heat in Kurt's eyes let him know everything he needed. He thanked God for this chance. His big hands fumbled with the complicated double fashion belt clasps. Kurt's thin hand quickly came down to pull down his zipper, the cock popping out instantly. Dave realized two things in that moment. One: Kurt wasn't wearing any underwear; and two: Kurt's cock was long and thin and blushing pink just like the rest of his beautiful pale skin. Dave wrapped his lips around the offering and found that Kurt's precum and taste was better than he'd imagined. There was something terrifyingly erotic about the weight and heat of Kurt's silken manhood in his mouth while his nose filled with the effeminate scent of strawberry lotion and musk from Kurt's pubic hair.

"What in all the Hells is going on here?"

Kurt had been so entranced by the jock boy's mouth taking him in that he almost flipped off whomever was interrupting his hot sexy times. He suddenly recognized the scandalized voice of his dapper, gentleman boyfriend. Blaine stood there mouth dropped open in shock. His boyfriend was standing with dick presented to the boy who he had run to Dalton to avoid and the cheeky bastard had the audacity to pull back and look over to Blaine. Dave immediately got to his feet, trying to explain, fumbling over syllables that might have been words. Blaine on the other hand had perfect diction.

"What on earth is going on here? Is he pushing himself on you Kurt? Remove yourself this instant."

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt's voice cut across the two boys and there was no choice but to obey. Blaine had seen his boyfriend blushing and shyly sexual, he'd seen his demure way of looking up through his lashes, but this was nothing like that. "You've cost me a very good time. You can either get on your knees or you can leave."

Blaine should be scandalized, should be shocked and appalled and leave. His now quickly hardening cock pressing against his pants tells him otherwise. "Don't you think we should take this somewhere other than the front porch?"

Kurt suddenly seemed to realize he'd been sexual in a possibly public place and swiftly zipped up his pants. Dave looked between the two men. He lingered as Kurt walked past him into the house. He really shouldn't have told Kurt anything. He wasn't his boyfriend and he was taken and... Kurt snapped his fingers, bringing Dave to attention. Kurt had one hand in the air and the other on his hip. His command was obvious and his arched posture telegraphed his impatience with the two men who now scrambled after him like over eager pups.


	7. Chapter 6

Kurt thanked his own anal retentive nature. His bedstand was stocked with lubrication and many varieties of condoms, as well as a few toys to help the stretch. He sauntered right in and heard the door shut behind him. He turned on his heel and there they stood, two handsome boys all for his pleasure. Blaine was every inch his teenage dream, dark hair, huge brown eyes and a star quality that drew Kurt's eye every time. He was the image of youthful lust as his hands unbuttoned his ties and started revealing the compact muscles of his tanned skin. Kurt had wanted to be overcome by the man since he first met Blaine. It had gone from imagining blushing kisses to praying for a more visceral desire.

Dave's eyes were dark, those pale browns almost eclipsed by the inky black of his pupil. He was carnal desire. A tongue darted over his bottom lip as Kurt took his time looking over the unfamiliar body.

"Undress." He directed. Both men scrambled.

As Dave's shirt fell off he could see the huge swell of bicep and tricep moving under the man's skin. His chest was dotted with freckles that matched his little beauty marks. Kurt knew he could spend eternity sucking on each mark; but he didn't have an eternity, it was only lasting one night.

Blaine took a little longer, but his tanned skin and black furred stomach was begging to be pet and adored. Kurt grinned, still in most of his clothing. He started to undo his elegant scarf and Dave reached toward him, likely to try to help remove Kurt's clothing. Blaine knew better than to touch.

Kurt grabbed Dave's wrist before he could touch the cloth. "Bad! Get on your knees and suck Blaine if you can't be patient."

The big man collapsed, huge eyes pleading upward. Kurt's eyes connected with Blaine's and they shared a private little grin. Looked like Kurt wasn't the only one that fantasized about the former bully submitting to his whims. Blaine thrust toward Dave, his tip rubbed wetly across the jock's cheek. Dave moaned like he'd been the one given a blowjob. His mouth opened, patiently waiting for Blaine to give him the treat.

Kurt defly unbuttoned each of the tiny satin covered buttons over his waistcoat. Blaine pressed into Dave's mouth, making him take each inch with a steady and insistent push. His cock was no monster, but it was long enough to cause that gagging sound. Dave powered through it until the former Warbler's tip lodged in the spasming cavern of Dave's throat and his black curls were flush with Dave's nose.

"Don't move." Kurt ordered and both men obeyed. Blaine's hand twitched in Dave's hair and tears began to form in Dave's eyes. They were resisting their own needs all for him. He watched Dave's face flush red as his body demanded air. Kurt was going to let him have it only when he was satisfied. Once Kurt's pants and shirt were carefully laid on his dresser he let them have relief.

"That's enough."

Dave collapsed down, his hands hitting the floor as he pulled in a breath. Blaine reached out, petting the big man's hair to comfort him. Something touched Kurt inside at the gentleness in the touch. For rivals, they seemed to have calmed. The magic of a deep throat. Kurt grinned and stepped forward. His hand mixed with Blaine's in Dave's hair. This other hand pushed into Blaine's curls. He pulled his boyfriend down to his knees beside the jock.

Two pairs of brown eyes begged up to him. "Handsome boys. Share nice now."

Kurt stroked his filling length, drawing both boys to his carefully trimmed crotch. Blaine lunged for his tip, taking Kurt in to suckle around. Someone was eager. Dave kissed at Kurt's thighs, seeming happy for whatever inches of skin he was allowed to worship. Dave muttered into his skin, but Kurt couldn't hear the words. They felt lovely against his thigh and would feel even better along his cock.

He gripped a hand into Blaine's curls and pulled his mouth away. The former warbler panted, desperate for Kurt's approval. Kurt pushed two fingers into Blaine's mouth to satisfy him. The boy moaned and fellated. Just then Dave had come around to the idea that Kurt's cock was for his enjoyment. In one move, as if he was trying to prove himself, he took the entire length into his throat past his gag reflex. Kurt tested his resolve by thrusting.

Dave took it.

In fact he loved it. Kurt began to fuck rapidly in and out of the warm willing throat. He pressed his fingers down Blaine's throat in the same rhythm. Both boys rode out the punishing motions. He let them both have relief at the same moment. The panting and gasps filled Kurt's mind. "On the bed. I want both of you."


End file.
